1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a composite comprising a metal part composed of a metal and a resin part composed of a resin bonded together.
2. Related Art
In these days, there have been developed various composites where distinct materials are bonded together and characteristics of the materials are utilized. Particularly, since a composite of metal and resin has distinctness, it is considered that its use application will be further extended in future.
In the composite of metal and resin, as a method for bonding a metal and a resin, there have been proposed a method of blending an epoxy resin into a polyarylene sulfide-based resin and bonding the metal and the resin (JP-A-5-214071) and a method of forming a film of a thermally modified epoxy resin on a metal surface to bond the metal and the resin (JP-A-2004-58646). However, by these methods, a sufficient adhesiveness has not been attainable.
In addition, as a modification method of a metal surface, a method of plasma-excitation of a mixed gas of an inert gas and a reactive gas of a carbon-containing compound or a sulfur-containing compound (JP-A-6-88242) has been proposed.
Wettability of the metal surface modified by this method is improved but the adhesiveness with the resin is uncertain.